Sophie and Biana
Note: This is a page for those who may ship this. Rude or hurtful comments will not be tolerated and will be monitored by admins. Positive reactions only, anything negative will be edited out or deleted. Sophie and Biana, Sophiana, or Biophie is the romantic/friendship pairing of Biana Vacker and Sophie Foster. (Other) Names * Bianie (Bian'a/Soph'ie * Soana (Bi'ana'/'So'phie) * Biophie (Bi'ana/S'ophie) * Sophiana (Sophi'e/Bi'ana * Siana (S'ophie/B'iana) Moments Keeper of the Lost Cities * Sophie thinks that Biana has "all of her parents' best features, combined in the best way possible." * Biana glares at Sophie and Fitz's joined hands. * Sophie "lost the will to resist under Biana's glare". * Biana scowls when her mom, Della, says that Sophie is going to be "'quite the heartbreaker'". * When Della asks Biana if Sophie "looks pretty today", Biana shrugs and avoids answering. * Sophie catches Biana's eye and thinks they are "set into Biana's perfect face". * Biana avoids talking to Sophie and leaps home before Sophie can reach her in the line for the Leapmaster. * Dex says Biana is "'used to being the prettiest girl in school'". * Biana "wanted Sophie to lose more than she wanted her brother to win". * Fitz asks why Sophie and Biana aren't friends since they "'have a lot in common'". * Biana nervously invites Sophie to come over after school. * Biana is jealous when Keefe wraps an arm around Sophie's shoulders. * Biana says that Sophie "'can be her base quest partner anytime'" and grins at Sophie. * Sophie admits to "actually having fun-with Biana, of all people'". * Biana is happy when Sophie accidentally invites herself over. * Biana is upset when Sophie is mad at her for lying about why they are friends now. * The second Sophie is allowed to have visitors, Biana runs in and throws her arms around Sophie, crying. * Biana says that she "'really Sophie's friend'". * Sophie says "'Forget about it, okay? We're still friends'", and accepts Biana's tearful apology. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Exile * Sophie mentally describes Biana as "a beautiful girl her age with long dark hair." * Biana makes sure that Sophie is okay and assures her that she's not a freak. * Biana gently teases Sophie about being an Inflictor and smiles at her. * Sophie and Biana agree that "'sparkles make everything better'". * Biana invites Sophie to come over the day after Jolie's death anniversary. * According to Sophie, Biana "dipped the final curtsy with a natural grace". * Biana firmly tells Stina that she is not pretending to be Sophie's best friend and that the two actually are friends. * Sophie helps calm Biana down when Stina is trying to get her all riled up. * Stina calls Sophie and Biana "'cute.'" * Sophie thinks that "Biana deserves a few moments of fame after so many years in Fitz's shadow." * Sophie describes Biana as "looking like she was ready to have her picture taken. Her fitted teal tunic - the exact same shade as her eyes - had intricate pink embroidery that matched her perfectly glossed lips. She'd also swept her dark wavy hair back with jeweled combs, which sparkled with every step". * Biana is jealous when Keefe tries to pick Sophie for his team. * Biana really wants Sophie to be on her base quest team. * Biana says that Sophie has to stay for dinner. * Biana insists that Sophie wear a fancy, fitted red tunic. * Sophie pulls her hair back with one of Biana's barrettes. * Biana stops Della from embarrassing Sophie. * Biana tells Sophie that "'red is definitely her color.'" * Biana laughs and says that Sophie "'never does anything the normal way.'" * Sophie wears Biana's old nexus. * Sophie thinks that Biana "looks ten times better than everyone else." * Sophie offers to talk to Biana about Alden instead of Fitz talking to her. * Sophie has two nexuses, both "gifts from the Vackers". Taken with no context, one would expect a love triangle from that line. * Biana hugs Sophie and tearfully apologizes to her, saying "'I don't blame you if you hate me.'" * Sophie calls herself weird, and Biana says that she likes weird. * Biana squeezes Sophie's shoulders. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze * Sophie thinks that Biana has "never looked more like her strikingly beautiful mother." * Sophie is glad that she and Biana are "finally in a good place." * Sophie quickly assures Grady that no boy made her want to "'read a bunch of gooey love letters.'" * Biana invites herself over to Sophie's house. * Sophie tells Biana that all of Jolie's incredible dresses will "'look way better on her'". * Biana wants to help Sophie and Keefe. * Biana urges Sophie to please trust her, and Sophie agrees. * Sophie thinks that "telling Biana feels easier than telling Keefe". * Biana excitedly tells Fitz that Sophie is letting her help out. * Instead of spilling Sophie's secrets to Fitz, Biana "'says they aren't her secrets to share.'" * One of Sophie's things she draws on to inflict love is "every time she stares into a pair of beautiful teal eyes". * Biana invites herself over to Sophie's house a second time, and the two share some mallowmelt. * Biana doesn't care if people hate her because she's friends with Sophie, and she makes sure Sophie knows it. * Biana says she doesn't care that she's "'stuck outside the Wanderling Woods instead of standing in the receiving line with the normal people'". * Biana says that Sophie is her best friend. * Biana says that Sophie's supposed aura of doom sounds like "'her kind of party.'" * Biana wanted to come with Fitz to see Sophie. * Sophie "can barely think straight." * Biana asks if she can help when Sophie is forced to wear the ability restrictor. * Biana says that Sophie's ability restricting circlet is pretty. * Biana comes and visits Sophie every day when Sophie is in her sedative-induced haze. * Biana says that she could never be as brave as Sophie. * Biana doesn't care that Sophie is "'basically the Council's number one enemy'". * Biana says that if Sophie wrapped herself in neon green feathers and started walking around roaring like a dinosaur, Biana would still hang out with Sophie, although Biana would want pink feathers. * Sophie "feels calm respect for Biana, who always comes back, no matter how much fight". * Biana offers to cover Sophie and share part of her cloak. * Sophie feels "like Biana has awoken some sort of beast and let it tear around inside her". * Biana helps Sophie to her feet and wraps Sophie's arm around her shoulders. * Biana wants to go to Florence with Sophie. * Biana assures Sophie that she is ready to run away to join the Black Swan with Sophie. * Biana says that she will always be there to help Sophie. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen * Biana stares when Keefe puts his arm over Sophie's shoulders. * Biana tells Sophie that she chose the X-Men shirt because she "'liked that it had a few girls'". * Sophie implies that Biana "'looks like model'". * Biana shoots Sophie "a desperate Help me! look". * Biana says "'only Stina and her bratty friends'" think Sophie's eyes make her a freak, and "'everyone else thinks they're striking and unique.'" * Biana concernedly asks if it's better for Sophie in the Lost Cities than it was with humans. * Mr. Forkle suggests that someone hold Sophie's hand while she gets her memory back, and Sophie picks Biana over Dex and Keefe. * Instead of simply holding Sophie's hand, Biana "'wraps an arm around Sophie's waist and has Sophie lean against her.'" * Sophie thinks that Biana "makes it all seem effortless - even her matching lip gloss." * Biana can't sleep and asks if she can sleep in Sophie's bed with her. * Sophie thinks that "the soft sound of Biana's breathing makes the room feel warmer." * Sophie assures Biana that they're going to stop the Neverseen. * Biana asks Sophie to go first into the tunnel Calla creates, "her eyes pleading you first". * Sophie "reaches for Biana's hand, glad Biana's palm feels as clammy as hers." * Biana doesn't want to split up from Sophie, saying that they should "'walk back at least part of the way together.'" * Biana says that "'Sophie's not a puppet'". * Sophie says that it's a good thing Biana was there when Calla stopped by and that Biana "'stopped Sophie from making a ton of dangerous mistakes'", and Biana blushes. * Sophie says that Biana is "'brilliant'" and that she "'saved them'", and Biana smiles and responds with "'anytime'". * Sophie and Biana both cry at the thought of Alden's mind breaking again. * Biana asks if Iggy can sleep in her room, since her room "'feels so empty at night'", and blushes. * Sophie says that Iggy likes Biana, and Biana says that she likes him too. * Sophie finds out that Keefe kissed Biana "'mostly on the cheek'" and blushes "redder than Mr. Snuggles." * Biana tried to go help Sophie rescue the hurt gnome, but her Coach stopped her. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar Keeper of the Lost Cities: Nightfall * Biana notes bitterly that Sophie "'can be kinda oblivious when it comes to this stuff.'" Similarities and Differences Similarities * Both are part of the Black Swan. * Both have manifested at a young age (Biana as a Vanisher and Sophie as a Telepath, Teleporter, Enhancer, Polyglot, and Inflictor). * Both are 15 years old in Level 4 at Foxfire. * Both are female elves. * Both dislike Stina Heks. * Both have family members in the Nobility. * Both went to Exillium in Neverseen. Differences * Biana has two elven siblings, while Sophie has one human sibling. * Biana has teal eyes, while Sophie has brown. * Biana has brown hair, while Sophie has blonde. * Sophie has five known abilities, while Biana has one.Category:Pairings